Memories of Another Time
by RemusGirl21
Summary: After the defeat of Shishio Kenshin remembers the past, bringing the group an unexpected surprise. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Title: Memories of Another Time  
Author: Griffin of Time  
Rating: PG-13 for violence and blood  
Summary: After the defeat of Shishio Kenshin remembers the past, bringing the group an unexpected surprise.  
Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!**

**This is an OC story. If you don't like it, then don't read it!**

**"Memories of Another Time"**

Kyoto, a place he never thought he would see again. The revolution had long subsided here, but the screams of terror and the smell of blood still lingered. He sighed, his heart still heavy with memories.

"Listen to me! You must live Shinta; you must live for me!"

"Shinta is too weak a name for a swordsman. Your new name is Kenshin."

"Listen carefully. I am asking you to kill."

"So Kenshin, who do we have to kill now?"

"Can we stay like this Kenshin? Can we stay happy like this forever?"

"NOOO! TOMOE!"

"Kenshin, it was not your fault. Please Koi, speak to me!"

He closed his violet eyes, a grimace clearly written on his face. The memories could be kept at bay on most days, but the moment he stepped foot into this city they burst back from his defenses.

"Can you smell the sakura's Koi? Spring is finally here!"

"I miss you Kat," he murmured, clutching the handle of his sakabatou. Her image was clear in his mind now, canceling out the horrible memories from both their pasts.

"Come on Himura-san! Once we get to the Aoiya we can settle down for a while!" Misao screamed into his ears. He jerked once, his eyes open and alert. He hadn't seen her in ten years, since he abandoned her to look for redemption.

"Hey Himura-san, is something the matter?" the girl beside him asked in confusion. He jerked again, vacant eyes settling on her.

"Just memories Misao-san. I apologize."

**Memories Revealed**

He awoke to the sounds of celebration. The Aoiya was filled with songs and laughter as his friends rejoiced the defeat of Shishio. He could hear Kaoru yelling at Yahiko for some transgression. Sano was flirting with Megumi and Misao was trying to coax a smile out of the ever-silent Aoshi. Live was good for them; no more thoughts of battles were running through their heads. They couldn't smell blood in every pore of Kyoto, or hear the screams of dying men.

He rose his from his bed, eyes closed in concentration. She appeared again. Her flowing white blond hair tied up in a high ponytail. A grin spread across her rose colored lips. Men's clothes settled on her athletic but willowy body. Her eyes were a gleaming amber as they stared into his.

"Kat…where are you now?"

His friends cheered as he walked down the stairs. They welcomed the conquering hero with open arms. Smiling faces greeted him every which way he turned. But she wasn't there. She would never be there again.

"What are you thinking about Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, her voice ever sweet as before. He turned his gaze to her, his eyes a mix of violet and amber. Kaoru jumped back, fear written on her face. The room grew silent, all focused on him.

"Did you know I had a wife Kaoru-duno?" he asked, his voice deeper then before. Kaoru's eyes were wide as she shook her head. Kenshin grinned as he brushed his hair back from his face. It was not his rurouni smile, filled with the happiness and sadness of being alive. This was a sneer containing all the hate a hitokiri holds inside.

"Of course you people wouldn't know about Kat," he scorned before turning his attention to Saitoh, "Well, maybe the wolf over there would. He fought her in Kyoto."

"The little slip of a girl who thought she could stand up against a real swordsman?" Saitoh asked, his disdain evident. Kenshin laughed gruffly as he flicked off his rival.

"She gave you that wound on your back if I'm correct."

The Wolf of Mibu harrumphed, turning his head away. Sano threw his head back and laughed uproariously. He received a knock on the head in return. The crimson haired samurai shook his head and returned his eyes to the swordswoman in front of him.

"She was my partner. Katsura assigned her to me to keep me in line. He called her my sheath. She would take on the emotion I was hiding so that I wouldn't go mad. When the Shinsingumi found out about our rebellion, they burned Kyoto. Katsura saved us by giving us a house a little ways outside of town and told us to pose as husband and wife. What the bastard conveniently forgot to tell us was that we were actually supposed to get married. We lived together as simple peasants until one day…"

His voice trailed off, his eyes turning vacant. So many memories swarmed through his head. His hands spilled innocent and evil blood alike. He took a deep breath and willed the emotion from his voice before he began.

"Her name was Tomoe. She escaped from the Kyoto fire and ended up staying with us. She became our closest friend and confidant. She posed as our servant to keep her safe, and we were finally happy. There was no blood spilling from our fingers, and we could no longer hear the screams of the dying. We lived each day to the fullest, and we knew we would always have each other."

Thick salty tears spilled down his cheeks as he clutched his hand harder on the hilt of his sword.

"I killed her fiancé on one of my earlier missions. She was sent by her employer to find out our location, our strengths, and our weaknesses. She betrayed our trust, and sent us to be killed. But she ended up saving us in the end."

The hand clenching his sword moved up to his left cheek. His long fingers moved to trace the cross shaped scar that resided there.

"She gave me this, while her fiancé gave me its mate," he whispered to himself, his tears falling on his fingertips. Everyone stared at him in shock; they had never seen him give off this much emotion before.

"She was killed saving Kat's life. She also gave Kat her scar. She said that we would look cute having matching scars."

"And then the bastard decided that after we fought for so long together that he was going away for ten years without even thinking of telling his wife. Now why would I want to come back to a man that leaves me like that, huh?"

Kenshin swiveled around, his amber eyes widening as they centered on the woman standing in the doorway. All eyes turned to get a glimpse of the white blond haired emerald-eyed woman that was currently glaring at the Battousai.

"Kat…I…"

"Don't start Kenshin. I don't want to hear it. But if you don't take me in your arms this moment, I will kill you."

She smiled as she spoke; her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Moments later, she was swept into a strong embrace, and his lips covered her gasp.

"I missed you so much Kat," Kenshin whispered as he pulled back slightly. Kat smiled wider, her head resting on his chest.

"Don't leave me again Koi."

"I won't, not ever again."

**THE END**

**This is a one shot. I will not continue it, even if you want me to. I am sorry if this makes you mad. But please don't let this stop you from reviewing! Please, if this makes you mad then flame me! I really don't mind at all. Anyone's comments mean the world to me!**

**Griffin**


End file.
